Halloween: A Mutants Valantines Day
by blueturtlepower4ever
Summary: So this goofy nonsense story has been sitting around on my Kindle, so I figured what the shell, I'll post it. First attempt at a happy, no significance oneshot. Leo/Karai. Please read!


**Okay, so this silly little nonsense oneshot has been sitting on my Kindle since the beginning of time so I finally decided what the shell and posted it. I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! NOT THE CHARACTERS, NOT THE SONG! Take nothing seriously.**

Halloween: A Mutant's Valentines Day

"I still can't believe we're actually going to a party!" Mikey cheered in a loud voice.

"Hush shell-for-brains! People will think there's something wrong with us!" Donnie hissed to his younger brother.

For the first time in their lives, the turtle brothers were actually going to a party. And no, they weren't in disguise. For tonight was Halloween, and they were headed to a Halloween party. They could come as themselves and not be screamed at or run away from.

And it was all thanks to April. About a week ago, April had come from school carrying a flyer for a local clubs annual Halloween bash. Mikey had asked what Halloween was. That's all it took for the floodgates to open as April gave the brothers a crashcourse in Halloween. Of course, the four brothers were fascinated by the concept, especially the part about costumes (and free candy, in Mikey's case). They wanted to experience it firsthand. And what better way than to crash a Halloween party?

At first Splinter had been dead set against it. But over the course of the week, the four brothers had worn him down through reasoning, promises, and begging. He finally agreed, and now they were on their way to what promised to be a memorable evening.

"Here it is guys!" April said with a theatrical wave of her arms.

Correction. They were there.

"Okay guys, remember what Master Splinter said." Leo reminded them. The others groaned. Splinter had kept them an extra ten minutes listing what they could and could not do. Now it looked like Leo was going to lecture them too.

But Leo smiled, already in the Halloween spirit. "Be careful and have fun."

"Wahooo!" Mikey yelled and tore off inside. Raph followed, rolling his eyes at the turtle in orange. Donnie hung back at the door, shyer than his other brothers, but April laughed and pulled him inside. Chuckling to himself at the look on Donnie's face, Leo entered the club last.

A blast of extremely loud music pounded his eardrums. An array of swirling multi-colored lights shimmed around, lighting up the large space. What seemed like hundreds (but was only probably 80 or so) costumed teens filled the renovated warehouse, a majority dancing to the loud music, while others skulked in corners talking to friends. A stage provided the space for a DJ booth, speakers, and some microphones.

For a few seconds, Leo was dumbstruck at all the sights and sounds, but quickly snapped back to his ninja mode (his default mode). He scanned his surroundings for his brothers. He quickly found Mikey milking up attention on the dance floor as he busted out some of his best moves. He spyed Raph lurking near a snack table with some tough looking guys, a smile on his face for once. Leo searched for Donnie and April last, and finally spotted them dancing a safe distance from Mikey. He smiled and decided to leave them to it.

Automatically, he continued searching, and spotted something that sent his heart on double time. Karai was leaning against a wall not too far from the stage. She was dressed in a fake ninja costume, obviously an inside joke. She had done something different, her makeup, he thought, and seemed even more beautiful than ever before.

Allowing himself to get sucked into the crowd, he drifted over to Karai. "Hey. Didn't think I would see you here." He said, hating the words the second they left his mouth.

She looked at him and smirked. "Ditto. But I guess I should have."

Leo blushed faintly. "Uh, you aren't going to dance?" He asked, shifting a little on his feet.

She shook her head. "Nah, I always feel stupid when I do. What's your excuse?"

He smiled. "My brothers have informed me many times I can not dance, not that I even like to. Plus, my brother's on the floor and I prefer to leave here with my limbs intact." Leo leaned on the wall next to her, close but not too close, and they chatted slightly awkwardly.

* * *

At the DJ booth, the DJ and his crew were busy setting up equipment for the karaoke. A couple of workers had stopped to take a tiny break and look at the costumes.

"Hey Joe, look at that kid in the turtle costume, next to the ninja girl." One said to the other.

"I see him Mark." Joe said. "Neat costume. And the girl he's with isn't too bad either." He chuckled.

"Oh, they definitely have a thing for each other." Mark observed with a smile. "But they sure aren't going to tell the other. Something's stopping them."

Joe grinned slyly at Mark. "I think we found our first 'volunteers'. And I know the perfect song."

* * *

"All right party goers." The DJ spoke into the mic onstage. The music stopped and so did the dancers. Mikey, Raph, Donnie, and April all converged at one spot to listen to the DJ.

"Time to kick it up a notch with some karaoke. If you're caught, I mean, selected by the spotlight, come on up to rock out."

"I feel bad for the suckers who get picked." Leo muttered out of the corner of his mouth and Karai stifled a laugh. The spotlight shook around dramatically for 10 seconds, then finally stopped. The only thing was, it stopped on Leo and Karai!

"What?!" Leo gulped. He tried to back away, they both did, but the crowd pushed them both onto the stage. Leo froze in the light, feeling exposed. He turned to the DJ and tried to get out of it. "Please sir, I really don't want to do this. Please pick someone else." He pleaded, feeling like a deer in headlights.

"Same here." Karai butted in.

But the DJ just stuffed mics into their hands. "You'll thank me for this one day, trust me." He assured them as he went to the sound station.

* * *

In the audience, April and the turtles were laughing up a storm at Leo's predicament.

"Poor Leo! Singing with Karai!" Donnie gasped for air.

"Oh, I think he's okay with the Karai part." Raph smirked, reminding everyone there of Leo's huge crush on the female ninja.

"You know, I've never heard Leo sing before. Is he any good?" April asked Donnie.

Donnie paused to think. "I don't know. I haven't heard so much as humming from him since we were six."

"I'm totally getting this on video." Mikey said gleefully as he whipped out his T-phone.

* * *

"No way am I doing this." Karai hissed to Leo as they looked at the crowd.

"We don't have much of a choice. Singing won't be nearly as bad as just standing here while the music plays." He whispered back, his cheeks bright red.

The DJ gave one final shoutout to the crowd. "This lovely pair will be singing a song I'm sure everybody knows. Heart Attack, the duet cover by Sam Tsui and Chrissy Costanza."

"You know this song?" Leo quickly whispered to Karai.

She nodded and asked, "You?"

He nodded just as the opening notes started to play. Leo shut his eyes and mentally prepared himself in the few seconds he had. He quickly toyed with the idea of bolting, but discarded it. He decided just to do his best and try not to embarrass himself too badly in front of Karai.

His eyes snapped open on his cue.

"Never put your love out on the line,

Never said yes to the right guy,

Never had trouble getting whatcha want,

But when it comes to you I'm never good enough." Leo sang in a shy but beautiful voice, hitting every single note perfectly, a result of singing along everytime he heard the song. He effectively shut up his brothers laughter in those four lines.

"When I don't care,

I can play him like a Ken doll,

Won't wash my hair,

And make him bounce like a basketball." Karai started in a low, hesitant voice, but after a couple of lines, her confidence grew and it showed. Her voice became melodious and strong, flowing over the audience like a river over stone.

"But you, makes me want to act like a girl," they chorused.

"Paint my nails and wear high heels." Karai added.

"But you," they sang

"You make me so nervous that I just can't hold your hand!" Leo sang with feeling.

They entered the chorus together.

"You make me glo-oo-oo-OO-oo-ow,

But you cover up,

Don't let it sh-oo-oo-ah-ah-ow,

So I'm putting my defenses up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart att-aa-aa-AA-aa-ack." Their voices thrummed together perfectly, each complimenting the other. Each note was perfection, or so close it was unnoticeable. They sang with energy, two voices as one, like they were made to sing together. And maybe they were. Caught up in the music, each started to move to the beat, not really dancing, but moving in time.

"I think I'd have a heart att-aa-aa-AA-aa-ack,

I think I'd have a heart attack."

"Never break a sweat for the other guy,

But when you come around I get paralyzed

And everytime I try to be myself, it comes out all wrong,

Like a cry for help." Karai sang.

"It's just not fa-air,

Brings more trouble than a love is worth,

I gasp for a-a-air!

Feels so good but you know it hurts." Leo cried out.

"But you, makes me want to act like a girl." They came together briefly.

"Paint my nails and wear perfume," Karai solo'd

"But you,"

"You make me so nervous that I just can't hold your hand!" Leo shouted.

"You make me glo-oo-oo-OO-oo-ow,

But you cover up,

Don't let it sho-oo-oo-oo-ah-ow,

So I'm putting my defenses up,

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love,

If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart att-aa-aa-AA-aa-ack,

I think I'd have a heart att-aa-aa-AA-aa-ack,

I think I'd have a heart attack."

"Those feelings are lost in my lungs,

They're burning I'd rather be numb," Leo sang.

"And there's no one else to blame.

So scared I take off and run,

I'm flying too close the sun," they sang together

"And I burst into fla-ea-ea-ea-" Karai started.

"Ea-ea-e-" Leo joined in.

"A-ea-ea-e-ames!" They harmonized.

"You make me glo-oo-oo-OO-oo-ow,

But you cover up,

Don't let it sho-oo-oo-oo-ah-ow." Leo looked into Karai's eyes and sang in a low, steady voice.

Karai stared back. "So I'm putting my defenses up,"

"Putting my defenses up," Leo overlapped her.

"'Cause I don't wanna fall in love." She sang. "If I ever did that,"

"I think I'd have a heart att-aa-aa-AA-aa-ack!" The two ninjas joined in usion for the final chorus.

"I think I'd have a heart att-aa-aa-AA-aa-ack!

I think I'd have a heart att-aa-aa-AA-aa-ack!

I think I'd have a heart attack!"

"Tack-tack-tack-tack!" Leo repeated to the beat.

"Ooo-" Karai led.

"Uh-oo-oh! I think I'd have a heart attack!"

They finished on the last beat. For one second all was silent. Then the silence was shattered as the crowd burst into applause and shouts and whistles. The masses loved them and they let it be known. Leo didn't know what made him do it, just that this was the perfect moment.

Quick as a whip, he pulled Karai close and kissed her on the lips, oblivious to the gasps and buzzing of the crowd that included his brothers. The only thoughts in his head were of Karai, and the fact that she was pressing back just as hard.

* * *

"Oh my gosh..." April whispered in a funny voice, like she was holding back laughter.

"You can say that again." Donnie said with wide eyes as he stared at his older brother, feeling more than a little jealous that he got to kiss his crush.

"You getting all this Mikey?" Raph asked his youngest brother.

"Every second bro!" Mikey squealed with glee.

"Blackmail!" Raph smirked. He took a pic on his own phone before sticking his fingers in his mouth and giving a loud wolf whistle. The two clearly heard him because they both quickly pulled back from each other and hopped down from the stage, going their separate ways.

The DJ claimed the mics they had left on the floor, laughing breathless. "Mission accomplished. Sorry folks, but it was obvious you both had a thing for the other. Now do we have any actual volunteers for karaoke?"

"You mean it was a setup?" A voice came from behind April and the turtles. They all turned to see a slightly red in the face Leo standing behind them.

"Looks like it." April said with a laugh.

"Nice, Leo." Raph teased and Leo went a little redder.

"Didn't know you had it in ya bro." Mikey joined in and Leo went redder still, but he was smiling and looked rather pleased with himself.

"Leonardo Hamato!" A stern voice came from the crowd. Leo's smile vanished abruptly as he turned around to face an angry looking Karai.

"Ka-Ka-Karai, uh, I, I can explain-"

"Shut up and come with me." She interrupted. She grabbed his huge wrist and start dragging him away to the laughter of his brothers. She lead him outside of the club into a dark alley, never for a second loosening her grip or slowing down.

"Karai, I, I don't know what ma-made me d-do it, I, I, I'm sorry, I'll never - "

"Oh, shut up Leo." She said and pulled his lips to her. Leo's eyes widen in shock before closing as he accepted the contact and joined in. He wrapped one arm around her waist and tangled his fingers in his hair with his other hand (suddenly grateful for all the makeout scenes in Space Heroes) while she cupped his cheek and adjusted the postition of his head by yanking on his mask tassles.

Best.

Halloween.

Ever.

**Okay, see, nonsense. So please review and have a nice day. Oh, and i have a poll on my profile that needs to be answered. Any takers? Bye! Katana has left the building!**


End file.
